There are a large variety of fobs that are available upon the market, for holding keys, or any variety of miscellaneous items, usually within the pocket, or the purse. Generally, these fobs include a base member, which frequently contains some form of advertising, and then has clipped to it, through a manually applied clasp, a ring, upon which keys, or other items, may be located. These types of key fobs are readily available from a variety of sources, whether it be for purchase in the store, or obtained as promotional items from suppliers.